The Ferry Series
by Ms.M
Summary: A set of drabbles about Danny and CJ on the last day of the Bartlet Admin.


Disclaimer: not mine

Notes: A few Drabbles I wrote under one story.

Title: The "Ferry" Series.

Drabble: Stop The Ferry I Wanna Get Off.

---

"Stop the ferry!" CJ yelled into the CB.

"Stop the ferry?" An older man's voice came from the other end.

"Stop the ferry!"

"Why?"

"'Cause the man I love is on that ferry."

"CJ?" Danny's voice was heard to CJ's delight.

"Danny!"

"Stop the ferry!" Danny's voice could be heard in the background.

"I love you Danny!" CJ smiled yelling into the CB.

"CJ? CJ? You'll never regret this!" Danny soon trailed off in the background. "Stop the ferry!" CJ giggled. "Stop the damn ferry!" Danny was heard again in the background.

--

Drabble: The Mainland

--

Danny pushed himself past people with a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Sorry." He hit someone. 'CJ!" Danny caught site of CJ.  "Sorry, sorry." Danny hit another person with his bag.

"Danny!" She yelled as she ran.

"CJ!" Danny cleared the people and made his way onto the ramp running till he had his hands around CJ, his hand around her head kissing her before she could even reach her arms around him herself. He leaned back on the kiss and reached his hands on either side of CJ's face while he left his next kiss sweet and soft.

--

Drabble: End Titles

--

"Last Ferry." Ran in the air as the sunset and the people piled away.

" What happens now?"  CJ asked.

Danny held CJ with his hands under her trench coat and along her back.

"I think this is when the beautiful music comes up."

"And we go off into the sunset."

"Sounds good to me."

"Just away from the water would be a good idea."

Danny laughed.

"Where were you going?"

"I don't remember." He shifted CJ's hair away from her face.

"We should go home."

"I am home."

--

Drabble: Perfect Fit.

--

It was funny how his arm fit just right, draped over her waist, as they lay together. He ran his hand along her hip and over her waist as she lay sideways next to him half in dreamland. He ran his hand and then his finger along the arch before holding her close and running his arm along the curve and bend of her bow for a perfect fit.

--

Drabble: Flashback: Before the Ferry; Before the End

---

"He's gone?" CJ asked Will in her office.

"He left."

"He left!?"

"Yes?" Will was confused at best

"Where did he go?"

"He said something about the marina."

"Oh no, I've made such a mistake?" She said to herself.

"Mistake?"

"Keys? Where are my keys? Will!  Help me find them!"

--

Drabble: Flashback: Before he left; before he stayed.

--

"You need to go tell him before it's too late?"

"To late?"

"Sometimes waiting is what ruins it."

"I think the boat left on that one?"

"I just mean, you love him right?"

"Josh."

"CJ."

"It's too complicated."

"Your scared."

"It's complicated."

"Don't let the boat sail on this one CJ. You have to tell him and you have to tell him before it's too late."

--

Drabble: Flashback: Inpatients makes the heart grow fonder.

--

"This is it. This is crunch time CJ. We're at the crossroads, the threshold of this. Whatever the hell this was… I've waited and I've been patient, but now I just don't know…if you can't make your decision now… I don't know if you ever will, CJ"

"You want to throw anymore cliques in there?"

"CJ."

"Don't push me. This isn't fair."

"I never push--."

"Yes you do."

"No I--."

"Yes—"

"Whenever you say I back off, and you know that. About this. Just this."

"I need some air." CJ crossed the threshold.

"Okay."

CJ looked back.

--

Drabble: Flashback: Office Gossip.

--

"Danny's back?" Carol whispered.

"Danny's back?" Donna answered

"Danny who?" Will asked.

"Danny Concannon." Josh answered.

"The reporter guy?" Will asked.

'Yes." Margaret answered.

'So?" Will asked.

"So?" Donna answered.

"The guy's in love with CJ." Toby answered.

"Danny Concannon's in love with CJ?" Will asked.

"Where have you been?" Josh asked.

"Well…for about four years before this…not here?" Will answered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Josh answered.

"You forgot?" Will asked.

"I get busy." Josh answered.

"Quick, they just closed the door." Carol spoke.

"I'm not part of this." Toby left.

"I am. Wait up." Margaret followed to CJ's office.

--

Drabble: Flashback: A Flower for Claudia Jean.

--

"Welcome to the last day of the rest of you're life." Carol said dryly.

"Not funny."

"Did I say it was suppose to be funny?"

"Your tone said it."

"I learn from the best."

"What's the plan for the day?" CJ reached for the fish food.

"Well, you…"

"What?" CJ looked up to see Danny.

"Hi." Danny said sweetly. The fish food went crashing to the floor.

They just stared for a moment into each other eyes. CJ grinned with frightful anticipation. So much she didn't even see the rose in Danny's hand.

"CJ?" Carol asked.  CJ didn't answer.

--

Drabble:Flashback: What's right.

--

Would be come, she didn't know. It was the last day tomorrow and she always pictured him coming back on that day. It was an image she couldn't get out her head time to time. What would happen when the removable obstacle called the white house was removed from their life. Would he come back? Who was it too late for them? Could reality be that romantic after the complications were undone. Or would they always be in a room as the Press Secretary and a reporter. CJ should have called him, but she was afraid he's say yes and afraid he's say no. She was letting it all to faith. Maybe not the best decision, but at least then you know if was right.

---


End file.
